Tragedi Alat Pengaman
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata dan teman-temannya mendapat hadiah dari Jiraiya, dan hadiah itu menimbulkan masalah bagi Hinata. Tapi barang yang sama dengan hadiah itu malah menimbulkan kehebohan yang lucu di tangan Shikamaru. Dan barang yang sama itu juga menjadi lucu-lucuan bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya. AU. OOC.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Rate-M, slight ShikaTema, bahasa seenak author, seratus persen tanpa plot dan hanya mengandalkan daya ingat yang payah. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary: **Hinata dan teman-temannya dapat hadiah dari Jiraiya, dan hadiah itu menimbulkan masalah bagi Hinata. Tapi barang yang sama dengan hadiah itu malah menimbulkan kehebohan yang lucu di tangan Shikamaru, dan barang yang sama itu juga menjadi lucu-lucuan bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya.

.

.

Hinata dan keempat teman satu regunya —Kiba, Shino, Tenten, dan Ino— duduk dengan gelisah, dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah satu-satunya orang dewasa berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka khawatir kalau dokter Jiraiya, Seksolog yang juga merangkap sebagai Kepala BKKBN Konoha, tidak puas dengan tulisan mereka. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, mereka pasti akan terkurung lagi di dalam perpustakaan lembaga kependudukan itu entah untuk waktu berapa lama. Cukup dua minggu mereka dijejali buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan seks, yang membuat mereka salah tingkah kalau melihat teman berbeda jenis kelamin, bagi pria maupun perempuan. Cukup dua minggu mereka harus berteman dengan file-file lembaga itu untuk mengetahui data perkembangan penduduk Konoha dan segala hal, yang lagi-lagi, berkaitan dengan masalah seksual dan alat pencegah kehamilan.

Hasil tugas -setelah melahap informasi yang bagi mereka baru dan mencengangkan- yang sekarang sedang dibaca dengan serius oleh Jiraiya itulah sumber kegelisahan mereka. Mereka bosan terkurung di perpustakaan dan ingin turun ke lapangan bersama pegawai resmi lembaga itu.

Dokter Jiraiya berdehem keras dan dengan sukses mendapat atensi dari kelima remaja tanggung yang duduk di ruangannya, yang sebelumnya melakukan senggol-senggolan kaki. "Lumayan juga tulisan ilmiah kalian. Cukup ringkas namun jelas, kesimpulan dari membaca banyaknya data," Jiraiya meletakkan makalah itu. Melepas kacamata dan berdiri mendekati para remaja yang menebar senyum kelegaan.

"Jadi kami bisa ikut turun ke lapangan untuk membantu?" Kiba bertanya penuh harap, mewakili teman-temannya.

Dokter Jiraiya tersenyum lebar. Pria paruh baya dan terkenal mesum itu mengangguk-angguk dan membuat Hinata dan teman-temannya berhighfive ria, tak lupa dengan cengiran kepuasan.

"Bukan hanya itu, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena tulisan kalian yang menurut aku cukup bagus," bersamaan dengan itu Jiraiya mengeluarkan lima kotak dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan dilapisi kertas kado warna-warni. Kemudian membagi satu-satu pada Hinata dan keempat temannya.

"Besok kalian berlima sudah bisa ikut Kakashi dan Asuma ke desa pelosok untuk penyuluhan Keluarga Berencana." Jiraiya kembali terkekeh melihat kelima remaja tanggung di depannya berhighfive kembali, "sekarang kalian boleh keluar dan bantu pegawai di sini yang membutuhkan bantuan kalian." lanjut Jiraiya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata dan yang lainnya keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya, tanpa tahu kalau saat ini pria mesum itu terkekeh-kekeh karena berhasil menjahili mereka. Dan Hinata sepanjang hari itu menebar senyum bahagia, dan tidak mengetahui masalah yang akan timbul dari hadiah pemberian Jiraiya.

.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Kakashi, menjulurkan leher untuk melihat Ino dan Kiba yang menjadi resepsionis dadakan dan mendapat tugas tambahan menyuruh orang-orang yang hadir untuk tertib mengantri. Kebiasaan buruk yang sulit dihilangkan dari Konoha tercinta.

"Data pasangan suami istri barusan sudah kamu catat?" tanya Kakashi dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata. "juga jenis kontrasepsi yang mereka gunakan?" Kakashi tersenyum puas melihat data yang ditulis Hinata.

Tenten datang bersama pasangan suami istri yang lain, dan sempat melotot ke arah Hinata. Dia masih belum terima kalau Hinata yang mendapat tugas membantu Kakashi, pria tampan dan masih single. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Melihat itu Tenten menjulurkan lidah dan segera pergi ke tempat Asuma dan Shino.

"Nama?" tanya Hinata pada si suami.

"Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Nara," jawab si suami yang kemudian menjawab beberapa pertanyaan standar lainnya.

"Jadi, kontrasepsi apa yang akan kalian gunakan?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa basi.

"Bisa dijelaskan masing-masing kontrasepsinya seperti apa?" tanggap Temari.

"Tentu…" dan Kakashi mulai menjelaskan macam-macam kontrasepsi. Mulai dari suntik sebulan sekali dan tiga bulan sekali, susuk yang ditanam di bawah kulit lengan –Temari bergidik ngeri dan menolak kontrasepsi jenis susuk—pil yang diminum sesuai petunjuk hari dan jam yang harus diminum secara rutin, dan IUD.

"Kira-kira itulah kontrasepsi untuk perempuan. Hanya pengatur kehamilan saja, kalau ingin menambah momongan, ya berhenti memakai alat kontrasepsi. Tidak boleh sembarangan memakainya, salah-salah akan mengganggu kesuburan, kesehatan, dan yang lebih fatal akan kesulitan mendapat keturunan." Kakashi meneruskan penjelasannya.

Shikamaru tampak tidak serius mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi, dan sesekali terdengar gumaman 'merepotkan' keluar dari mulutnya. Berbeda dengan Temari yang tampaknya keberatan dengan semua program kontrasepsi tadi.

"Kalau begitu, suami saja yang ikut KB," Kakashi membuka kardus kecil –Hinata sekarang tahu benda apa itu, benda yang sama dengan kado dari Jiraiya yang telah menyebabkan masalah untuknya- mengambil satu bungkus, merobek, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya.

"Apa itu?" Shikamaru penasaran dengan benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari bahan yang sangat elastis tersebut.

"Ini sejenis karet pengaman dan digunakan oleh suami, fungsinya untuk mencegah kehamilan dan pada kasus tertentu untuk menghindari bahaya dari seks beresiko." Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat raut muka Shikamaru yang dipenuhi dengan keingintahuan.

"Cara pakainya?" Shikamaru terlihat antusias dan penasaran.

"Begini…," Kakashi menyerahkan alat pengaman itu pada Shikamaru, kemudian merobek satu bungkus lagi. "benda ini pasang seperti ini…," Kakashi membungkus jempol tangan kiri dengan alat pengaman, dan Shikamaru mencontohnya, "setiap melakukan hubungan suami istri, si suami harus menggunakan alat ini." Melihat Shikamaru bisa membungkus jempolnya dengan baik, Kakashi tersenyum lega.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah dengan wajah sedikit merah sejak dia merobek bungkus alat pengaman. Kakashi menepuk kepala Hinata, dan makin terkekeh ketika Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Setelah enam minggu belalu, kembali Hinata dan teman-temannya ke desa itu bersama Kakashi dan Asuma untuk mendapat data terbaru tentang penyuluhan Keluarga Berencana waktu lalu. Mereka baru saja memasuki kantor desa tersebut untuk menemui perangkat desa, ketika Shikamaru datang dan sepertinya dalam keadaan marah.

"Pak Kakashi…" Sapa Shikamaru kurang bersahabat. Kakashi mencoba tersenyum meski rasa penasaran menderanya.

"Pak Kakashi membohongi saya," tembak Shikamaru langsung.

"Bohong soal apa?" Kakashi tampak tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar Shikamaru. Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di kantor desa mengerumuni Kakashi da Shikamaru.

"Waktu itu Pak Kakashi bilang kalau memakai alat pengaman ketika behubungan suami istri, kemungkinannya kecil istri saya untuk hamil," Shikamaru menjelaskan dan terlihat mencoba meredam emosi.

"Benar," Kakashi menjawab dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Saya sudah menggunakan alat itu seperti Pak Kakashi praktekkan, tapi istri saya sekarang malah hamil." Jelas Shikamaru berapi-api.

"Tunggu…," Kakashi mulai meraba-raba masalahnya. "Pak Shikamaru benar-benar mempratekkan seperti yang saya ajarkan?" melihat anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru, Kakashi bertanya lagi untuk memastikan sesuatu. "waktu berhubungan suami istri, alat pengamannya dipakai di mana?"

"Saya pakai dijempol tangan. Sama seperti yang Pak Kakashi lakukan, bahkan jempol tangan kanan dan kiri sekaligus." Jawab Shikamaru tegas.

BWAAHAHAHAAHAAA

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Meski risih dan malu dengan pembicaraan tadi, Hinata tidak bisa menahan geli dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dilihatnya Ino yang lari ke arah kamar kecil sambil tertawa. Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang kebingungan, malah semakin menggelikan.

"Kenapa semua jadi tertawa, sih?" Shikamaru tampak tak senang.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Kakashi dan terkadang masih tertawa. "jelas saja istri Pak Shikamaru hamil. Jangan dipakai di jempol, tapi di'barang' bapak yang ada di situ," Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan dan menunjuk tubuh bagian bawah Shikamaru.

"Mana saya tahu, kan waktu itu Pak Kakashi makainya di jempol tangan. Ya saya ikutin saja," Shikamaru tetap tidak mau disalahkan.

"Saya masih waras untuk mempraktekkan cara pakainya dengan 'barang' saya, Pak," Kakashi mendengus geli. Dan untuk beberapa waktu, orang-orang dewasa di tempat itu masih saja membahas masalah yang bagi Hinata adalah hal tabu. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu karena malu.

.

.

Hinata terheran-heran dengan benda asing yang sekarang dia pegang, Kado pemberian dari Jiraiya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat benda ini. Bungkusnya pipih dan tipis, sepertinya isinya setipis kertas. Hinata mengambil kardus pembungkus benda asing itu, dia tetap tidak mendapat informasi apapun karena tulisan di kardus kecil itu adalah tulisan Negeri Gingseng. Tak ambil pusing, Hinata menaruh hadiah dari Jiraiya di atas meja rias dan mengantongi satu benda asing tersebut, kemudian dia keluar untuk makan.

Ibu Hinata terlihat sangat terguncang dengan benda yang dia temukan di kamar putrid satu-satunya tersebut. Berkali-kali dia menyebut nama Tuhan dan bergumam tidak mungkin. Sambil menahan tangis, perempuan paruh baya itu menemui sang suami di ruang tengah.

"Ayah…" panggil ibu Hinata dengan suara serak dan tersendat.

Melihat istrinya datang dengan wajah yang teramat sedih, Hiashi segera menaruh buku yang dia baca di meja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi setelah istrinya duduk dengan keadaan lemas disampingnya.

Istrinya memberikan benda yang dia dapat di kamar Hinata.

"Kondom?" Hiashi tampak begitu kebingungan. Apa hubungannya kondom dengan keadaan istrinya yang tampak begitu terpukul.

"Aku menemukan kondom ini di meja rias Hinata, hiks…" Ibu Hinata sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa tangis. Berkali-kali dia menyebut nama Tuhan.

"Tidak mungkin… Mana mungkin Hinata punya benda seperti ini? Tidak mungkin!" Hiashi juga tampak begitu terpukul. Dia tidak mau percaya kalau Hinata, putri satu-satunya mempunyai benda tabu tersebut. Tidak mungkin putrinya itu terjerumus pergaulan bebas.

"Putri kita… kenapa mempunyai benda itu?" lirih suara istrinya disela-sela isak tangis.

'"HINATAAA!" teriak Hiashi penuh emosi. Dia harus mendengar penjelasan dari putrinya,

Mendengar teriakan Hiashi yang memanggilnya, Hinata yang sedang makan di dapur, segera menghampiri orang tuanya di ruang tengah. Dia terheran-heran dengan ibunya yang terisak-isak dan ayahnya yang tampaknya begitu marah.

"Ya, Ayah?" perlahan dia melangkah ke arah sang ayah. Perasaannya tiba-tiba gelisah. Rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya ketika Hiashi menatap nyalang penuh kemarahan.

"Dapat dari mana benda seperti ini?!" bentak Hiashi dan melempar benda yang jadi sumber masalah ke arah Hinata. Ibu Hinata masih saja terisak.

Hinata memungut kondom itu di lantai, keningya berkerut bingung. Dai tidak tahu salah apa, tapi kenapa Hiashi membentak dan berlaku kasar seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya, Hiashi tidak pernah membentak-bentak dan memukulnya.

"Hinata dapat dari dokter Jiraiya, Kepala BKKBN Konoha," jawab Hinata lirih. Nyalinya menciut.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" bentak Hiashi dan membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Air mata mulai membasahi mata putrinya.

"Be-benar… Hinata tidak bohong, hiks…"

Melihat putrinya menangis, Hiashi mencoba meredam emosi. "Kamu tahu ini apa?" melihat putrinya menggeleng, Hiashi kembali menjelaskan. "ini kondom —terdengar pekikan kecil Hinata— dan kamu pasti tahu fungsi dari benda ini." Hiashi mengambil nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "sekarang jujur pada ayah dan ibu. Kamu masih virgin, kan?" Hiashi menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Sontak Hinata menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak suka.

"Sumpah demi nama Tuhan, Hinata masih Virgin!" jawab Hinata emosi. "Kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak percaya, ayo ke rumah sakit untuk membuktikan Hinata masih virgin atau tidak. Sumpah pocong pun Hinata berani!" tantang Hinata tanpa rasa takut.

Melihat kesungguhan Hinata, kelegaan merayap di hati Hiashi dan istrinya. Ibu Hinata kemudian memeluk putrinya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa syukur. Dalam hati, Hiashi bertekad untuk menemui dokter Jiraiya dan mewanti-wanti sang dokter agar tidak lagi bercanda sampai kelewat batas dengan putrinya.

.

END

.

.

OMAKE

.

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Kiba dan Shino berada di tempat tukang tambal ban dan mengerumuni suatu benda yang sekarang diisi angin oleh Kiba.

"Wooo, jadi besar dan panjang seperti balon yang dijual di pasar-pasar!" kata Ino takjub, dan teman-temannya bergumam menyetujuinya.

"Kalian lihat kan, apa yang kudapat. Gara-gara kondom sialan ini aku dimarahi orang tuaku," gerutu Hinata. "kalian dapat apa dari Jiraiya mesum itu?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

" Aku juga dapat kondom. Kuberikan pada tetangga," jawab Shino.

"Aku dapat pil KB, dan kuberikan pada ibu." Ujar Tenten. Kiba dan Ino ternyata juga dapat pil KB.

Kondom yang diisi angin oleh Kiba makin membesar dan memanjang. Mungkin mereka berlima akan terus mengobrol di tempat itu seandainya saja bapak-bapak tukang tambal ban tidak memarahi mereka dan menyuruh mereka pergi.

.

Ending beneran.

.

.

Ini kisah nyata. Kisah saya dan keempat temen saya. Hinata sbg saya, Tenten sbg Maria, Ino sbg Puji, Kiba sbg Haris, dan Shino sbg Adi. Lima remaja tanggung, sableng dan kurang kerjaan yang pernah mompa kondom dengan pompa tukang tambal ban, hyahahaha.

Shikamaru yang IQ-nya 200 di sini jadi bapak-bapak paling dodol tapi lucu #ditendang Shikamaru. Dan lagi saya rada bingung ini genrenya apa. Jadi saya taruh di friendship, kan kisah saya bareng temen2 SMU. Dan humor untuk kedodolan Shika, hehehe #kabur sebelum ditimpukin fansnya Shika.

Terima kasih untuk suntikan semangatnya Patto-chan dan Joena.

Special thanks untuk Patto-chan atas hadiahnya. Saya sukaaa banget! Makasih banyak, Papa sayang #melukcium.

Terima kasih sudah rnr fic saya sebelumnya. Yang login maupun yang anon. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
